One last time
by rjt040190
Summary: chap 7: After she had fed the baby, Catherine sang her a song. She walked back to her bedroom, trying to get some sleep. But she was too excited to see him again. The anticipation to be in his arms again, was too overwhelming. They have been married for 3 years now, their baby was almost 1 year old and they have been living in their dream house for 2 years.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**What if Vincent and Catherine had a relationship, but he broke it off because he wanted her to have a normal life? V/C**

**I hope you like it. And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 2... :)**

* * *

At the moment, Catherine was looking in the mirror. It was very early; 5:30 in the morning to be exact. But she couldn't sleep anymore. The night before, she had been tossing and turning, thinking about everything that she'd been through and what lay ahead of her. Watching herself, she got a huge lump in her throat. Her dress was beautiful and so was everything else. Today was the big day; she was going to get married. Her fiancé was a good man and she was happy.

Yes, she was happy with him, she convinced herself. But still… she couldn't help but to think about **someone else**. Sighing deeply, she got up from her chair and pulled a shoebox out under her bed. Trying them on and putting them back, she decided to move on from him. Could she?

He was the one who asked her to leave! He was the one who gave up on them! Not the other way around... She had cried enough tears to last for a lifetime.

Catherine tried to hold herself together, but it was so hard. Trying to convince herself, she said it out loud. "Kevin is a good man and I love him. He is my future. Vincent is my past…"

While a tear escaped her eye, she grabbed Vincent's note, the last she received from him. Thinking back on that day, made her heart bleed. Every. single. time. Even though it's been years ago, it still hurts her like hell. How long hasn't she seen him? 5 years, 7 months, 3 weeks and 2 days to be exact.

Mentally slapping herself, she grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. Looking out the window, she saw that it was still dark. It was too early for a bath, but she needed to think. So she got her bathtub ready and sank into it. The warm water and sweet aroma, was slowly relaxing her.

Her hands were shaking at the moment. Even though she hadn't seen or heard from him in a very long time, he still had this effect on her. He was the man she loved unconditionally, the man she wanted to be with. But that was then.

And this is now. Kevin knew nothing of her past. Once he asked about her old flames, but she avoided the question. And after that, he let that topic go.

With her eyes closed, she contemplated if she should see him one last time. Just one time, so she could say goodbye properly and move on with her new life with someone else…

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story and the AWESOME REVIEWS! Those reviews are making me smile from ear to ear!**

**Ashley, The looster, Tayla, Debby, guest 1 and guest 2: thank u for reviewing!**

**This story got a lot of feedback. So, here is chapter 2! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 3... :)**

* * *

Vincent was lying on his couch, a pillow covering his face. The light of the sun lit up the room, forcing him to wake up. That morning he had taken a shower, after going for a run around 5 AM. He had fallen asleep on the couch and hadn't turned off the TV the night before. Grabbing the remote, he finally turned it off. The moment he woke up, his mind immediately drifted to something in particular. **Someone** to be exact. For more than 5 years, his mind was consumed by only her. It was like his mind, his whole being, didn't want to let her go. Like it didn't want him to rest, to move on. During the day, when he was awake, she was all he could think about. And even during the night, when he was in deep slumber, she still was the center of his attention. He'd been dreaming about her. Even though he hadn't seen her up close in years, he had been seeing her in his dreams. Every. Single. Night.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember her. It wasn't hard at all. His memories of her were so vivid, making his heart ache tremendously, making him gasp for air. It's been more than 5 years and still, it was like he could smell her, feel her, hear her, taste her lips… He couldn't forget her, even if he tried. Her face was embedded into his mind, her scent, the feel of her skin on his, the feel of her lips on his. Everything.

He heard about her wedding from Tess. That day he had rearranged his living room, scaring the hell out of her. Yes, it was him who told her to go lead a normal life. He wasn't able to give her everything that she deserved. All that he could give her at that time, was pain and sorrow.

Suddenly his super senses were on full alert. A car was headed towards his place! Getting up, he looked out the window.

But before he saw her, he heard her first. The familiar beating of her heart, the way she breathed air in and out. It was her…

It was her big day! What was she doing here?!

His adrenaline immediately increased, his heart beating faster, his breathing becoming shallow. Hearing the car coming to a stop, he began to panic. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her. 'I bet she still looks amazing.' He thought.

Hearing her, stepping out of the car and hearing the tapping of high heels, made him want to run away from her! It was her distinctive walk…

The closer she got, the crazier his senses reacted. At this point, her heart rate also increased, her body was trembling…

She was knocking on the door. His door! She was on the other side of the door. He took deep breaths and leaned on the door, knowing that she was on the other side. She still used the same perfume; he told her once that he loved it on her. Her scent was overwhelming him, even with the door in between the both of them.

He assumed that she wasn't sure if she should knock or not, because she stood at his door for a little while.

Finally he heard a knock, his mind going on overdrive. For a split second, he thought about not opening the door, but he was tempted. His mind told him no, but his body and mind were saying: yes, you desperately want to see her up close. Even if it was just for a couple of moments.

He had been watching over her still, for all these years. From afar, never letting himself show.

The moment he opened the door, he was hit by her scent, almost knocking him off of his feet. And when he saw her, he almost fainted. It was her; **his Catherine**. She looked more gorgeous than when he last saw her. Her hair was a bit longer and her cheeks were flushed. She looked breathtakingly beautiful! She saw him and from the look of it, it was like she froze for a second. It looked like she wanted to turn around and walk away. But she sighed instead and closed her eyes for a moment. She was standing right in front of him, up close and personal. But still, he nor she had spoken one single word. His heart was beating so fast and so loud, he thought it was going to explode! Hers was also beating wildly, hammering against her rib cage.

Gazing into her gorgeous, hazel eyes, the memories came rushing through his mind, making him suck in air desperately. She smelled just like he remembered. At that very moment, all kinds of mixed emotions came over him: love, hurt, sadness, anger. It was too overwhelming. She looked at him with those pretty, bright eyes of hers, making him grab the frame of his front door. His knees got **that** weak…

She had a certain look on her face. Was it regret? Or something else. Despair? Pity? No, she didn't have to pity him at all. He was doing just fine without her. They stood there, motionless, locking eyes, still not a single word leaving his or her lips. But then, finally she said something:'' Vincent."

His heart jumped up, his eyes closing. After a few seconds, he opened them and said: "Catherine."

* * *

**Chapter 3 will get very uhum... interesting, to say the least. More history will**

**be revealed...**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ruby.**

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story and the AWESOME REVIEWS! Those reviews are making me smile from ear to ear!**

**They really make my day! :)**

**So, here is chapter 3! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 4... :)**

* * *

At the moment, Catherine was sitting on his couch. She nervously played with her hair, not able to sit still. Vincent was walking towards her to bring her a coke. He watched her and couldn't help to think how beautiful she had become. She was always gorgeous, but now she was even more beautiful! He could smell the shampoo she had used and had the urge to brush a lock that was in her face.

Sitting in front of her, she accepted her drink. Taking a sip from it, her mind went to overdrive. They both haven't said much since she came to his place.

Vincent looked at her, trying to catch her gaze, his heart almost beating out of his chest. He saw that she was contemplating what to say.

"What are you doing here, Catherine? Today is your wedding day, right?" he asked, his voice trembling, struggling to process his own words.

She looked up and locked eyes with him."I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing here, okay?" she almost shouted, letting out a deep breath.

He saw that she was struggling with her feelings. That she was fighting to prevent her tears from rolling down her cheeks. He never wanted to cause her any pain. But that was what he saw in her eyes. God! He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe from harm. But in the back of his mind, he remembered that she was the one who had moved on. She was the one who was going to get married with someone else. Looking at her ring finger and seeing the huge rock on it, didn't help the situation at all. That diamond was huge! He immediately felt a gut wrenching pain in his heart…

"So, uhum… if you don't know what you're doing here. Don't you think it would be a good idea, if you leave?" he demanded.

Hearing those words, made Catherine snap!

She stood up and took two steps towards him. He was still sitting, while she towered over him."You wanna know what I'm doing here? You really wanna know?" she hissed, her chest heaving from anger.

The way she was standing with her hands on her hips and her cheeks flushed from anger, made him remember how much he still **wanted** her. He still **loved** her; he never stopped. His eyes locked on her pink, plump lips, giving him the urge to touch those and feel them against his own.

Instead he looked up at her."Yes, I would like to know what you are doing here." He responded.

"I came here to get some answers. I want to move on from you. But I cant do that without knowing some things. And you clearly don't want anything to do with me. But before I go, I demand an explanation from you. I demand why 5 years ago, you left me a **shitty** note without any explanation and disappeared from the face of the earth!"

She was so angry that her whole body shook. Vincent also stood up and looked her in the eyes. God! It hurt to be reminded of why he left. He closed his eyes and said.

" I don't owe you anything, Cat. And besides, you are the one who has already moved on. You're the one getting married, not me. So I don't get why you need to open up old wounds!"

Catherine couldn't believe her ears! She was outraged!

She got all up in his face, leaving just a few inches between them." You were the one…" she began, but her throat closed up. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, she tried to calm down a bit." You were the one who left, Vincent! You left me! Why?! Do you know how… how much you've hurt me? Do you?"

At this point she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. So, she let them flow…

Seeing her like that, hearing her gut wrenching words, made his heart bleed. A tear rolled down his cheek, while he tried to reach out to her. But she avoided it and took a few steps back.

"No, no! You don't get to touch me! I.. I moved heaven and earth, trying to find you! Do you know how many sleepless nights I had to endure?" she shouted.

Vincent desperately wanted to explain, but the words refused to leave his lips. He didn't want her to marry someone else, but he couldn't be selfish. Not with her. Her happiness was the most important thing to him. Even if it meant that she was happy with someone else. That he should let her go.

"Please, Catherine. Let it go. You, go marry Kevin Donovan. He's a good guy. Go… go have a normal life. A good life, one that you deserve. Go marry the man you love." He managed to say, his heart aching like hell.

At this point Catherine got only angrier! She took three steps towards him and began poking him on his chest.

"No, no! No! I will not leave this place until I get an explanation from you. I have the right to know and I demand to know!" she exclaimed. She was breathing hard, her hand resting on his chest.

She wanted to pull her hand back , but didn't have the strength to. So she left it right there; on his chest. His warm chest...

Vincent knew that he had to let her go, but he had trouble with it. The feel of her soft hand on his chest, drove him crazy! He wanted to grab it and take her in his arms. He desperately wanted to tell her how much he missed her and tell her that he couldn't forget her. That he couldn't live without her, but… he knew better.

"Please, go." He begged.

She shook her head furiously and said."No."

Catherine knew that there was no turning back now. She was furious at Vincent, but seeing him again made her realize that she never loved Kevin. She cared for him, but she **never** was in love with him.

The man she **loved** was standing with her in the room at the moment. She could and would never stop loving him, even if she tried. Her heart always belonged to him and **ONLY** him.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

Vincent looked at her and saw determination in her eyes. He knew how stubborn she could be. He really had no choice; so he decided to tell her.

"Okay, I will give you an explanation. I'll tell you why I decided to leave. But you have to promise me that after you know the truth, that you will go back to your future husband and never come back here. Do you promise?" he demanded.

"I promise." She lied.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ruby.**

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story and the AWESOME REVIEWS! Those reviews are making me smile from ear to ear!**

**They really make my day! :)**

**So, here is chapter 4! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 5... :)**

* * *

"_**I promise." She lied.**_

That's when Vincent started with his explanation.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**It was a little after midnight; he was lying in bed, wrapping a gorgeous woman in his arms. He couldn't sleep, because he was still full of energy. He was so excited about giving her something special, that it kept him up. Planning to give it to her on their first anniversary, made his stomach do flip flops. The feeling was incredible!**_

_**Vincent was still holding her and just gave her a kiss on the top of her head, when he heard a high pitched noise! It was deafening, he was covering his ears and started to panic! Looking at Catherine, he saw that she wasn't effected by that horrible noise at all. She was still sleeping peacefully in his bed.**_

_**Crawling out of bed, he suddenly saw 10 or 15 men surrounding his bedroom. He wasn't sure; the noise only got higher, making it very hard for him to concentrate on anything else. Within seconds, they had tied him up in heavy chains. To him, it felt like the noise never stopped though.**_

_**()**_

_**Opening his eyes, he felt a pain in his ears and immediately tried to get on his feet. But he was completely shackled in heavy chains, in a sitting position.**_

_**"What do you want?! Let me out of here!" he roared.**_

_**Suddenly his thoughts drifted to Catherine! Oh, god! What did they do to her?! He felt himself turning; the Beast wanted to get out! And just as the Beast was about to be unleashed, he heard someone behind him. Within seconds, he felt being injected with something on the back of his neck. After a couple of seconds, he felt a certain calmness and realized that the Beast was kept at bay.**_

_**"What have you done?!" he growled, angry that they stopped him from turning.**_

_**A woman, dressed in red walked around him and stood in front of him. She had blonde hair and blue sincere eyes. When he locked eyes with her, his guts immediately told him that he could trust her. Completely.**_

_**"Why are you keeping me here?!" he spat.**_

_**She was still looking him in the eyes."I am here, because I want to help you, Vincent. If that weren't the case, your gorgeous girlfriend wouldn't be still sleeping peacefully in your bed right now." She replied.**_

_**"Don't you dare talk about her!" he roared.**_

_**"You don't have to worry. Like I said, I am here to help you." She responded.**_

_**She then took one step closer to him and traced his scar. A tear rolled down her cheek, while she closed her eyes.**_

_**Vincent saw a woman who was hurt badly, a woman who was determined to make it right.**_

_**"Who are you. And what do you want with me?" he asked, without his accord his voice softened.**_

_**She opened her eyes and said." I am a woman who wants to help you. To cure you."**_

_**"Cure me? There's no cure for my condition. And how do you know about me?" he asked curiously.**_

_**Vincent had a gut feeling that he could trust her, but he was still on full alert.**_

_**"You are right. There's no cure for your condition. Not yet anyway. But we're working on it. The serum that we have, it works. I injected it in your body and you didn't turn, see. But the problem is that we have to inject it 3 times a day to keep the Beast from being unleashed. Some men need more than 6 or 7 times." She responded.**_

_**"What do you mean with 'some men'? I am the only one left… Right?" he asked, looking at her wanting her to agree with him.**_

_**Instead, she locked eyes with him, her eyes welling up.**_

_**"No, no. You are not… you are definitely not the only one left. They initially terminated the project, but they secretly injected 20 more soldiers with it. Right after that, they really terminated it for good. But for those 20 men, it was too late. And one of them was… was my fiancé." She explained.**_

_**Her voice was trembling, tears rolling down her face. Vincent looked at her ring finger and saw that she still had on the ring.**_

_**"What's his name?" he asked. He felt really bad for her.**_

_**"Chase Roberts. And mine is Jill Forbes." She whispered, while showing Vincent a picture of her fiancé. She was frantically wiping away her tears.**_

_**"So, how did you get into all of this?" he asked.**_

_**"Chase came home one day; he immediately proposed to me. We were all so happy, but it was then when I found out that he turned into 'something else'." She said, her voice shaky.**_

_**"What happened after that?" he asked.**_

_**At that moment, Jill decided to unshackle him. The chains around his feet, hands and the rest of his body were off. He was free!**_

_**Jill took a seat on a chair and with trembling voice she explained." After that, Chase and I tried everything to find a cure for him. My dad is a wealthy man, so he told us that we could use his money to make a cure. We employed the best scientists, but still we weren't successful. One whole year , we tried to make a cure. Chase couldn't handle it; he couldn't handle the tests we did on him anymore. Those tests that my scientists were doing on him, were very intensive and it took all of Chase's energy. It sucked the life out of him. At one point, he didn't look himself anymore. And he wasn't. I even asked the scientists to stop for a while, but they said that they couldn't stop now. They were almost there. But Chase couldn't handle it all anymore, he couldn't handle being a 'monster'. He… uhum… he" she said, but broke down in tears.**_

_**Vincent took a seat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.**_

_**She looked up at him and said." One day I woke up. It was 3 weeks before our planned wedding. We wanted to do something small, because we didn't want to get a lot of attention. Given his condition... The scientists gave him one day, so that we could get married. I woke up and saw that he wasn't in bed. I got up and looked for him, but I found … I found him sitting on a chair with a gun in his hand. He had… had killed himself. I found a note; it said that he couldn't handle being a beast and that I… that I deserved a normal life. A life where I could marry someone who wasn't a 'monster'. Someone who didn't have to hide and someone I could have a huge wedding with. Someone that could provide for me, someone who could give me the… the children I longed for."**_

_**Vincent listened and realized that his situation with Catherine was exactly the same!**_

_**"I used to tell him over and over again that I wanted a big family with him, because I was an only child. I guess he didn't have hope to find a cure and didn't want to deny me to have kids." She whispered.**_

_**Vincent still had his hand on her shoulder and said."I am so sorry." He felt really bad for her.**_

_**She looked up and sighed." After that, I continued trying to find a cure with my scientists. I knew that there were at least 19 men out there that needed it. So I haven't given up. I knew that I wasn't able to help my own fiancé, but I am determined to help the others."**_

_**"So, how did you find out about me?" he asked.**_

_**She smiled and said."I have my sources. And at the moment, we have a 'cure' that lasts only for 12 hours or less. But we want to find a cure that is permanent."**_

_**"Okay. I am open for suggestions. I do want to be cured, but what do I have to do?" he asked, even though he was terrified to hear her answer.**_

_**She closed her eyes and sighed deeply."We need your blood. A lot of it. We used Chase's blood, but now that he isn't here anymore we need another donor. We searched for the others, but most of them are dead or are in hiding." She explained.**_

_**" What does it mean for me and my girlfriend, if I agree to work along with you?" he asked, his voice trembling.**_

_**She looked at him with hurt in her eyes." It means that you wouldn't be able to see her for more than one year. Those experiments are brutal and very intensive. And we are going to unleash your Beast at least, 4 or 5 times a day to find out how it works, so we can find the permanent cure." She explained.**_

_**Jill saw that Vincent was thinking it through.**_

_**"I know that you were going to ask her to marry you. We saw you buy the ring. And I know that we are asking a lot from you right now. But once you're cured, you can have a normal life with her. The one you both deserve. Also, the cure will help the others too. The one who survived. Don't worry, Vincent. She will wait for you, I know she will. I would've waited forever for Chase." She said. She was on the verge of breaking down again.**_

_**Vincent looked at her and finally made a decision. She saw in his eyes that he made the right one.**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Catherine looked at Vincent, her tears falling uncontrollably down her cheeks. She took a step closer to him and with all the strength that she had in her, she slapped him on his cheek. Hard. Very hard.

From the force of her slap, Vincent's face turned the other way.

With teary eyes, Catherine shouted."How dare you! How dare you leave me and not tell me all of this before! I would've waited for you! I would've waited forever for you! You know that! So, why?! Why, Vincent?!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story and the AWESOME REVIEWS! Those reviews are making me smile from ear to ear!**

**They really make my day! :)**

**So, here is chapter 5! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 6... :)**

* * *

_**With teary eyes, Catherine shouted."How dare you! How dare you leave me and not tell me all of this before! I would've waited for you! I would've waited forever for you! You know that! So, why?! Why, Vincent?!"**_

The slap Catherine gave him, set the skin on his cheek on fire. Vincent was seated on the couch, while a tear escaped his eye. It hurt him so much to see her hurt. He wanted… desperately wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted that … and wanted to tell her that he was **so** stupid to have kept everything from her. He wanted to say that he was sorry and that he wanted… needed her to take him back…

But, he couldn't. Because she was about to get married to… someone else. Someone who wasn't him. He couldn't … he just couldn't.

She was looking at him with her gorgeous hazel eyes, filled with tears. Catherine was still waiting for him to answer. He closed his eyes and avoided her gaze.

She was still towering over him and demanded."Why?''

Vincent sighed deeply and after a few minutes, he finally looked up. He locked eyes with her and whispered.

"I didn't want to give you false hope."

Catherine broke down in tears again and shouted." I am a big girl, Vincent. I could've handled it. It didn't matter if I had to wait for you. You know I would've. And after that one year, if you still weren't cured. I still would've **LOVED** you. I would always love you."

Vincent couldn't take it anymore. With tears in his eyes, he reached out to her and caressed her cheek. She was still standing, while he was sitting. The feel of his warm fingers on her skin, was too overwhelming. It had been years, since he had touched her last. Her eyes automatically closed, while she pretended that he never left.

She pretended that she married him, that they lived together happily, that she never felt the pain of losing him. And that she was his and he was hers...

At one point, she placed her hand over his. Catherine opened her eyes and saw it… She saw the love in his eyes and knew that she could never say "I do" to Kevin.

In her eyes, Vincent also saw something. He knew her and saw that she made a crucial decision. No! Although he wanted her, he couldn't let her do this.

He tore his hand away from her cheek, making a whimper escape from Catherine's lips. He stood up and walked three steps away from her, his chest heaving a bit. She looked him in the eyes and saw that the look changed. The walls around him, was up again. She had a bad feeling that he was going to say something very stupid.

"We can't do this, Catherine. In a few hours, you are about to get married. Go." He said, while swallowing hard.

She shook her head and said."No."

"Catherine, please. Go! Before you miss your own wedding." He pleaded.

"I said no." she replied.

Catherine closed the gap between them and looked him in his hazel eyes.

"I wanna know why you didn't tell me about trying to find a cure. I wanna know." She demanded.

"I told you. I didn't wanna give you false hope. Jill gave me 24 hours, so I could tell you what I planned to do. And believe me, I had planned to tell you everything. I even wanted to give you the ring I bought, so you could hold onto it till I got back. But then, when I had the ring in my hand and I was staring at you in your sleep. I couldn't. I just couldn't. It wasn't fair to ask you to wait for me that long. What if I came back and I wasn't cured? What if the experiments were so brutal, that I wasn't ... wasn't able to come back? I was about to take a huge risk, for a 'possible' cure. You deserved so much more. So much better. That's when I made the decision to leave." He explained.

Catherine got so angry, that her whole body shook.

"You didn't have the right to make that decision for us. We were a couple. Two people had a say in it. How dare you!" she shouted.

His heart ached, seeing the pain in her eyes. And he wanted to take her pain away. Although he desperately wanted to ask her not to marry her fiancé, he could never be selfish with her. So he boldly said.

"I am your past. Kevin is your future. So please go. Leave, before you miss your own wedding."

No matter how much Vincent had hurt her, she knew that he was made for her. Catherine knew that she was going to call off the wedding. Vincent might still want her to marry someone else, but she didn't want Kevin's ring on her ring finger! She wanted Vincent's.

She closed the gap between them and whispered."I can't marry him."

Vincent took a few steps back, till his back hit the wall. He couldn't move, he was frozen at the spot. Catherine looked up at him with determination in her eyes and in **that** moment, he knew that he was in big trouble.

'This wasn't right.' a voice in his head told him. 'This wasn't right!'

He closed his eyes, because her hazel eyes were boring into his soul, making the walls around him crumble.

With his eyes closed, he muttered."You promised me that after you knew the truth, that you would go back to your future husband."

With an amused tone in her voice, she simply said."Well, clearly I lied."

Their bodies were mere inches apart, their faces almost touching. The scent of her perfume and shampoo was driving his super senses wild. Vincent was too frightened to open his eyes. He was terrified, he didn't want to give in to her. Because she deserved better than him.

Catherine had made up her mind and whispered." I won't marry Kevin. You are right about one thing, Vincent. You **are **my past. But… you are **also** my present and my future. Always will be."

Those words send shivers down his spine. Her lips were near his ear, making his whole body tingle. At this very moment, Catherine traced the scar on his face with her soft, delicate fingers. Vincent couldn't help but to let a soft moan escape his lips. The feeling was too much, too overwhelming…

He knew that he shouldn't. She was not his. She belonged to someone else. He shouldn't! But he got lost… so lost in her words, her voice, her touch, her scent, her presence, her whole being. Vincent opened his eyes, locking eyes with her. She smiled at him. Oh, her dimples. He groaned and balled his hands into fists. He shouldn't. No, he shouldn't. But her lips looked so soft and red and tempting. No, he shouldn't…

* * *

**He should not. But will he?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story and the AWESOME REVIEWS! Those reviews are making me smile from ear to ear!**

**They really make my day! :)**

**So, here is chapter 6! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 7... :)**

* * *

_**She smiled at him. Oh, her dimples. He groaned and balled his hands into fists. He shouldn't. No, he shouldn't. But her lips looked so soft and red and tempting. No, he shouldn't…**_

Catherine was close to Vincent. So close it made his head spin. She began to sing a song. Their song. Leaning onto him, she placed her head on his chest. Her left hand was wrapped around him, while her right hand landed on his stomach. She knew what she was doing to him. She knew that he could not resist her. He never had the strength to resist the woman he loved more than life itself.

Catherine kept singing softly, while her right hand did an exploring, making him close his eyes again. It went from his stomach to his chest and finally landed in his dark, thick hair. The feeling of her fingers caressing the locks of hair, was sending a sensation that went from his tummy to his toes. This whole time, Vincent had his eyes closed and his hands were still balled into fists. Her left hand did an exploring of its own. It roamed from his back to under his shirt and made its way inside his shirt, caressing the bare skin of his back. Shivers went up and down his spine, feeling her nails scrape his bare skin.

He was about to lose his mind! She knew him and knew which part of his body were the most sensitive. But his breath hitched in his throat, the second he felt her right hand left his hair and ended up on his cheek.

Looking up, she whispered." There is no need for you to fight it. I will always be yours. You want me to go? Then I will. I cannot force you to do something that you're clearly not ready for. But remember this: I was never his."

In an instant, her right hand left his cheek and her left hand abandoned his back. Her body wasn't leaning on his anymore and her head had left his chest. It felt so right to have her that close, that the moment she wasn't there anymore, he almost felt a physical pain. The pain of losing her…

Without looking back, Catherine walked away from him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She knew what she had to do next: tell Kevin that she couldn't marry him. It was going to break his heart, but she had no other choice. He deserved a woman who loved **him.**

Vincent finally had the courage to open his eyes and saw her walking away. She was about to walk out the door… out of his life. Forever. The pain in his heart that he felt, was so unbearable. A tear escaped his eye; she didn't even look back once.

He wanted to shout."Don't leave. Please don't!"

But the words refused to leave his lips. A voice inside his head said." Don't let her go. Stop her! You need her. You love her. You can't live a day without her."

But he wasn't able to do so. So instead of saying those words, he grabbed his phone and let his ringtone play. It was their song. **Their song!**

Catherine was about to walk out the front door, but the very moment she heard their song, she turned around to face him. His eyes were filled with tears, looking at her with all the love he felt for her. He reached out to her, his throat closing up, his voice still refusing to cooperate.

Her tears flowed down her cheeks and in that moment, she knew. She knew that he wasn't fighting her anymore…

Catherine practically ran into his arms and held onto him. Very tightly. They both were sobbing. Vincent held onto her, never wanting to let her go. She was his. And only his… Always.

At one point, Catherine looked up and locked eyes with him. He smiled and whispered." I love you."

She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him towards her. But just as their lips were about to touch, she stopped pulling. Their lips were mere inches apart, but Catherine wanted him to make the next move…

Without thinking about it, Vincent leaned into her and closed the little gap between them. With his eyes closed, he captured her pretty red lips with his. That action caused a connection, a connection that felt like firework and every other wonderful thing combined. Oh, he missed the taste of her lips. She immediately responded and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, bringing them closer to each other.

One of his hands, was cupping her face, while the other was in her hair. He inhaled her scent, making his head spin gloriously. He didn't want the kiss to end, but they both needed to. Cause they had to breathe. He sucked in a deep breath and looked at the beauty standing before him. Her hair was slightly messed up, her cheeks flushed, her red lips swollen and her chest was heaving.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, while he looked at her like a starving man. He'd just devoured her lips, but it felt like it wasn't enough. Not anymore. He wanted, no… he **needed** more. More of her, all of her. Years of not being able to kiss her, touch her, feel her, had brought him to the end of his rope.

Catherine felt the same way and pressed her whole body harder into him. She whispered."I need you, baby."

That was it. Vincent lightly grabbed her waist and turned them around. Now **she** was the one with her back against the wall, while he pressed his body into hers.

She gasped of his action and even smiled inwardly. Vincent crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her with so much passion that her knees gave out. He held her steady and felt her softly biting his bottom lip. He parted his lips for her, letting her tongue plunge into his mouth. This time, **she** was the one devouring his mouth.

Their hearts began to race, their breaths becoming ragged. She was tugging hard on his hair and smiled when he softly groaned from the pain.

While they kept on kissing, her hands disappeared under his shirt. Exploring and tracing his stomach.

He knew that they should stop, before it went on any further. He had to stop. He wanted her to break up with Kevin first. He wanted to tell her first about the experiments and the so called 'cure'. He wanted to tell her first, what happened to Jill. He had so much to tell her. He wanted, **needed** to tell her everything. So he knew that they had to stop… but he didn't have the strength to do so. He couldn't. A moan escaped his lips, when her hands expertly unbuttoned his shirt. He had to stop her! But when he looked her in the eyes, he knew he had lost the battle. It was filled with love and **desire**. Things he dreamed about for years now…

And just as she was about to get his shirt off of his body… a phone rang. It was hers!

* * *

**Damn it! Who is calling? And you wanna know what happened to the so called 'cure' and to Jill?**

**YES? THEN PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story and the AWESOME REVIEWS! The reviews make me so happy.**

**So, here is chapter 7! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 8. :)**

**I have to say that chap 8 will be the last one. *sighs***

**It has been amazing, writing this story. And you all have been amazing too.**

**Be sure to check out my new story: The curse of Agathe. Thank you in advance. :)**

* * *

Catherine heard the baby cry and immediately jumped out of bed. Glancing on the clock, she saw that it was 2 AM. Walking to the bedroom next to hers, she smiled and was pretty sure that she wanted her bottle. She walked into the room and saw Kimberly wide awake. The moment she saw her, Kimberly began to stretch her arms trying to reach her. Before picking her up, Cat ran her hand through her gorgeous, dark hair.

In her arms, Kimberly cooed loudly, like she wanted to tell her mother something. Cat laughed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. With the baby in her arms, Cat went down the stairs. She placed the baby in her baby stool and made a bottle of baby formula.

()

After she had fed the baby, Catherine sang her a song, making her fall asleep within minutes. She walked back to her bedroom, trying to get some sleep till Kimberly woke up again. But she was too excited to see **_him_** again. The anticipation to be in his arms again, was too overwhelming. They have been married for 3 years now, their baby was almost 1 year old and they have been living in their dream house for 2 years.

The knowledge of being so blessed, made tears prickle in her eyes. Heather was engaged to be married to a fine young man and Tess? Tess was happily married and her and her husband are expecting a baby boy!

Catherine's father visited them once a week, saying that he couldn't live without seeing his granddaughter as much as he could. He took Kimberly to the park and to the circus. They always had a blast together. When her dad was in town, Cat and her husband had time for themselves. They went on dinner dates and enjoyed each other's presence. Being with _**him**, _being able to do little, normal, everyday stuff with him, made her so happy. She probably was the happiest woman on earth.

Catherine was still a detective and Tess still her partner. Work was still very exciting, giving her and her husband a lot to talk about during dinner. Her husband worked at the Metropolitan Hospital Centre. Their jobs were very demanding, but they made sure to make time for each other. And Cat never complained about him not spending quality time with her, because he didn't give her reason to do so. He was such a romantic, surprising her with flowers and gifts, making her feel like every day was Valentine's day or their anniversary. Nope, she had no reason to complain…

Even after being married to **_him _**for 3 years, just the thought of _him, _made her stomach do flip flops. Deliciously flip flops, that is. Catherine was beginning to become very impatient. She wanted to see him and not later, not after an hour, but **RIGHT NOW!** She sat up and grabbed her phone, dialing his number. Cat impatiently tapped her fingers on the head board and waited. Gah! He didn't pick up. Dang it! She then dialed the hospital number…

"Good morning, miss. Has Dr. Keller already left the hospital?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Keller. He has." The woman replied.

Catherine greeted her and ended the conversation. He's on his way home…

She smiled widely and got up from bed, walking down the stairs to drink a glass of milk. Sitting on the dining table, while nibbling on some cookies, her mind drifted off to their first night of their honeymoon…

***FLASHBACK***

Cat was in the hotel room, looking out the window. Oh, this place was too beautiful! She heard the hotel door slam shut, making her turn around. There he was… her dream prince, her husband. She sighed deeply and reached out to him. He flashed his million dollar smile and walked towards her.

"How do you feel, Mrs. Keller?" he asked, sounding very amused.

"Hmmm, I feel amazing! You make me feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world." She replied, biting her bottom lip.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, while raising his eyebrow.

"Hmm… I would like to… kiss you now. Right NOW!" She whispered.

"Nope, that won't do. First I would like to unpack, then I want to have some dinner, then a walk on th…" he said, but couldn't finish his sentence because Catherine grabbed him by the neck and crashed his lips on hers.

He kissed her hungrily, like he hadn't kissed her in years. She kissed him back with just as much force and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Vincent picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. It was a bit difficult with the tight dress that she was wearing at that moment, but that didn't matter. She just needed her legs around his waist. He ran his fingers along her right thigh, making her whimper and moan softly. At that very moment, she wanted… no needed him so badly. She never thought that she could want someone this much. Their tongues tangled deliciously, while he walked towards the bed with her still wrapped around his waist. Vincent laid her gently on the bed and looked down at her very lovingly. He looked at her once more and asked.

" Mrs. Keller, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am very happy, Mr. Keller." She answered, her eyes filled with love and desire.

He smiled, but she did not. Cat couldn't wait any longer. The anticipation was literally killing her. She sat up and bit her bottom lip, while he sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. Vincent pulled down the spaghetti straps of her dress one by one. He then gently kissed her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and felt her whole body tingle deliciously!

Vincent kissed her left shoulder, then the right one. Her eyes were still closed, while making sexy noises that drove him crazy! He kissed her collar bone, then her neck and sucked on her pulse point. Seeing the mark on her skin, made him very satisfied. He kissed her chin, her jaw line and captured her lips once more. First soft then very hard; deepening the kiss. She suddenly pulled back, leaving him breathless, his chest heaving. She then poked softly on his chest.

"You have too much clothes on, I need them to disappear." She whispered, sending currents through his whole body, from his chest to his head and his toes.

He closed his eyes, feeling that she was undressing him. At one point, he too undressed her. She was breathtakingly beautiful! Her sexy black bra made his head spin. Her lips were on his again, while she tugged on his hair very hard. Vincent broke the kiss and admired her chest. He ran his finger along her bare stomach and chest, making her whimper and moan from pleasure. She dug her nails into his shoulders and with her other hand tugged on his hair harder, making him growl and moan softly.

At a certain point the rest of their clothes were flying across the room, they didn't care where they ended up. He ended up on his back, while she was hovering over him with the perfect smile on her face. They were so lost into each other, only aware of each other's presence. What happened next was too beautiful to describe in words. It was amazing, wonderful and most importantly: it was magical! At one point their world was spinning uncontrollably. What followed next can be described as a magical and powerful explosion!

They were both spent, he took her in his arms and covered her and himself with a blanket. She had a dreamy smile on her face… and they fell asleep satisfied and very happy…

***END of FLASHBACK***

Catherine was taken out of her thoughts, by hearing the front door open and close. Her heart hammered against her rib cage… Her sweet, **sexy** husband was home! She let out a deep breath and walked out the kitchen and into the living room. There **he** was… the man of her dreams, smiling at her.

"Baby, you're awake. C'mere. God, I missed you." He said, reaching out to her.

* * *

**This was chap 7. In the last chap, (8) we will find out about Jill**

**and IF Vincent is cured?!**

**Please review?**

**Check out:** **The curse of Agathe?**

**Ruby.**

**:) **


End file.
